Comic Level Worm
by MortiferSB
Summary: Compared to the overpowered antics of Marvel and DC, Worm is rather tame power-level wise. Let's fix that, shall we?
1. An Average Day On Earth Bet

Restart the heart. Heal the brain. Raise the dead.

Rinse and Repeat.

Panacea sighed.

Really, Glastig Uaine had it easy. She just had to wave her hand, and everyone lives again. She had to heal every individual person, one at a time, to make them live again.

"Now where?" Asked Glory Girl.

"New York." Replied Panacea. "Bonesaw made evil twins again."

"Legend?"

"As always."

"And then we go to Brockton Bay to rez Miss Militia, right?"

"Actually, she hasn't blown herself up in a glorious, patriotic sacrifice for almost a full day now. New record."

"What, did all the Villains decide to take the day off or something?"

"Most likely."

"Well, we should go fix up everyone in New York again, or Legend will never stop moping."

* * *

Fighting the Undersiders was a nightmare.

As Grue's darkness rolled over the city, Bitch's monstrosities struck.

A Cerberus-like hound jumped at Vista. A handwave later, and the hound was buried under a collapsed building.

A demonic, horned dog ran at Clockblocker. He froze the air around, and heard the hound knock into the invisible wall.

Aegis's veins and arteries warped into tentacles, to compensate for the missing arm. The dog surrounding him moved too fast to be seen, appearing to be a blurrish ring around him.

Regent clicked his fingers, causing every human being nearby to trip over.

Skitter flew in the air, carried by a swarm of insects. Her bug sense allowed her to co-ordinate the Undersiders, while the Wards were left blinded.

In other words, the Wards were getting their asses handed to them.

It was fortunate, then, that Armsmaster arrived when he did.

"I still call bullshit on Miniaturization letting him build Giant Mecha." Muttered Regent.

* * *

Coil faced off against the Oni Lee.

And the timeline _fractured._

Millions of timelines, possible worlds, gave him millions of chances.

In the first, he struck. Oni Lee teleported behind him, and ripped out his spine.

In the second, he ducked under the teleporters arm, and grabbed it, pulling it over him.

Oni Lee reached for his vest, activating the explosives. Coil pushed him away. Oni Lee ripped off the vest and threw it at him.

In one reality, Coil dodged, and was killed by a teleporting duplicate with a knife. In others, Coil grabbed the vest, and threw it where the duplicate would appear.

Oni Lee growled, and suddenly, there were millions of him.

Cursing, Coil split every one of his timelines, and charged.

Infinite timelines against infinite duplicates. The battle could continue until one gave up.

Or when help arrived.

Bursting through the wall, Genesis's projection began ripping the teleporters duplicates apart. With it's seven long, bladed arms, and many fire-breathing mouths, the villains was able to make short work of the teleporter.

Weighing his options, Oni Lee fled.

Dusting himself off, Coil grabbed his phone and called Tattletale.

"Before you say anything, boss, I would like to, once again, complain about how _bullshit _powers are."

"Get over it. I need you to work out how he found me."

"Well, that's simple. _Fucking Bullshit Powers!_"

"Maybe I should call you back later."

_"Don't you dare hang up on m-" _Beep. Beep. Beep.


	2. The Triumvante

"No, I'm the real Legend!"

"No, I'm the real Legend!"

"No, your the evil clone. I'm the real Legend!"

Alexandria sighed. "A puppy is stuck on a cliff, about to fall. On the other side of the planet, Jack Slash is about to stab a little girl. Who do you save?"

The first legend looked at her. "The little girl."

Alexandria punched him in the face, knocking him out. Then, she turned to the second Legend.

"...The puppy?"

Alexandria kicked him in the family jewels.

"Where's the real Legend." She demanded.

"In your mother." Snarled the fake Legend. Alexandria kicked him again.

"Oh god, the pain! He's in Australia!"

Alexandria punched him, then groaned.

"Australia. Fuck. He'll be eaten alive."

* * *

"Yo Legend."

"What are you?"

"Names Khonsu. You looked intresting, so I distracted the natives."

"What are you?"

"Endbringer. Don't worry, I'm on vacation."

"...What."

"Yeah, the others are getting annoyed by that. Except Simurgh, she keeps smirking. No idea why."

"You're a fucking Endbringer."

"Ya. Also, what day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"...Shit."

The giant circular barrier around the two collapsed, and the two were attacked by giant spiders.

Legend fired at one of them. The beam incinerated it, and Uranus, instantly.

Khonsu waved his hand, and several spiders aged into dust.

The last spider began making a laughter-like sound, before the egg sacks hatched.

Legend began flying into the air to grab the moon, but was caught by a swarm of poisonous spiders. Thankfully, he died instantly. Khonsu sighed.

"Ah, fuck it."

Khonsu clicked his fingers, and a cloaked woman appeared.

The spiders looked at her, and, literally,_ screamed._

The woman looked mildly annoyed. The spiders began tearing their throats out.

The woman sighed, and glared at Khonsu.

"Please forgive me." Said the Endbringer. "I needed Legend's body intact. I will return you to your time period now."

Khonsu clapped, and the woman disappeared.

Noticing an approaching speck, Khonsu put up a barrier, making it look like he was made of stone.

Alexandria arrived, looked around, sighed, and grabbed Legends corpse.

* * *

"You need to be more careful, Legend." Said Glastig Uaine.

"I try." He moaned.

"Just because I can resurrect everyone doesn't mean that I'll always be around."

"Yeah yeah."

"And every time I bring you back, Alexandria pays me to scold you, which is time I'm not raising the dead of whatever war broke out today."  
"Wait, what?"

"Glastig!" Hissed Alexandria. "Don't tell him that!"

"Bu-"

"Go resurrect the people who died because of Moord Nag today."

Glastig Uaine shrugged, waved her hand, and simultaneously resurrected six million, three hundred and sixty nine thousand and twelve people.

"Now, Legend...A puppy is stuck on a cliff, about to fall. On the other side of the planet, Jack Slash is about to stab a little girl. Who do you save?"

"I go Faster Then Light and save them both."

Alexandria hit him.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For making me worry."

Eidolon watched this exchange.

"...Oh god, she's Tsundere."

"_What did you say!"_

"Nothing!"


	3. Wards

"How does Clockblocker get so many puns in during a fight, anyway?" Asked Aegis.

Gallant shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe he freezes the flow of time, slowing it down enough for him to think faster."

"...He can do that?"

"I can use emotion manipulation to turn trees into deathtraps, and you adapted redundancies to slow your _aging_, and this surprises you?"

"Touche."

"Anyway, where's Vista?"

"..."

"...Dammit. Not again."

* * *

"I. Have. **All The Kitties!**"

"Vista, stop using your powers for Evil."

"How is playing with all the kittens in the world Evil?"

"You stole them."

"If the universe didn't want me to be cute with kittens, then why did I get space warping powers?"

"Because... Dammit, I can't argue with that logic."

* * *

"-s the dread watcher observed her hunting group, sh-"

"Sophia, what have I told you about narrating."

"Only do it when I get my movie deal."

"I'm fairly certain that's not what I said, but good enough."

"Now go awa- Oh! Grue!"

"No killing people under the age of eighteen."

"I won't!"

As Gallant walked away, Sophia smiled. "I'm just going to _make some friends._"

* * *

"Regent, no."

"Come on."

"No."

"I'll give you a million dollars."

"No."

"Two million dollars."

"No."

"A billion dollars."

"No."

"I'll seduce your sister if you don't."

"...Low blow, Regent."

"C'mon Grue."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Now, the next girl we meet, ask her if she has a permit to look so pretty."

"As long as you stay away from my sister."

"Deal."

Grue turned around, and was punched in the face by Shadow Stalker.

Grue blinked, looked at her, then glared at Regent.

The supervillain gave him thumbs up.

Grue sighed, and turned back to Shadow Stalker. "Hey, do yo-"

* * *

"You know, Stalker-"

"Shut up, Clockblocker."

"I always thought that I'd be the first one to get seduced by a supervillain."

"When I take over the world, you die first."

Panacea walked in. "Okay, who needs resurrecting."

"We haven't seen Miss Militia in an hour." Replied Gallant. "Armsmaster lost sight of her during a fight."

In the distance, an exploding sound could be heard.

"I think she went that way." Said Clockblocker, waving his hand in the general direction of the blast. "Just a hunch."


	4. Skitter vs Weaver

The Simurgh sat on her golden throne, watching the pawns move.

Bored, Bored, Bored.

There had to be something interesting going on...

What, did everyone decide to take a day off? Was the world not ending? Did Scion take back all his Shards and commit Seppuku?

Gah, screw this. Time Travel shenanigans are go.

* * *

Golem punched down, and Grue was struck by one thousand diamond fists of fury.

Snarling, the villain lifed his hand, and shoot tqo orbs of darkness at Golem.

The first hit him in the face, blinding him. The second exploded on Tecton's fist.

Rushing forward, Tecton activated his gauntlets, and hit one of Racheals dogs with the force of a planet-shattering earthquake.

A sudden chainsaw to the back informed him of Imp's presence. Tecton chocked out a warning, and Annex burst out of his costume, and into Imp's.

Imp blushed, and Regent immediately started moving Annex like a puppet, moving him out of Imp's costume. Annex then began punching himself in the face.

Cuff rode in, leaving a big floating trail adamantium chains beneath her as she moved. She rode in to smash Regent, but was interrupted by one of Bitch's hounds developing teleportation. Cuff gathered the adamantium around her, created a suit of power armour, before punching at the dog. The dog teleported behing her, then above her.

Cuff sighed, and shifted the adamantium into a bone shape. The hound began chewing on it, leaving Grace to go fight the other Undersiders.

Tattletale watched the battle, then turned to the audience.

"See, Fanfiction Dot Net? Powers here are bullshit. Can I go somewhere less overpowered now, author?"

No.

"Fuck you."

An anvil appeared from nowhere, dropping onto Tattletale's head, knocking her out.

"Actually, that would kill m-"

_Knocking her out._

"Shutting up now."

Good. Now onto the main attraction.

A swarm of bees fought a swarm of butterflied. A swarm of spiders fought a swarm of... more butterflies.

Outside the two swarms, Bitch and Grace stood.

"You can't even see them in there." Said Grace.

"Yeah." Agreed Bitch. "They must be beating the shit out of each other."

Inside the swarm, a battle raged.

It was an epic battle, with much dodging and attacking and counterattacking. A battle so epic, that to put it into words would do it shame.

The battle lasted ages, before the mighty hero fell.

"Oh, that's just _bullshit!" _Declared Weaver, as she threw the controller at the screen. "Fuck you, Dark Souls!"

"I still have no idea how you convinced Ziz to let you have that during this." Replied Skitter.

"Probably hoped that I'd try hit you when I got frustrated enough."

"Are you going to do that?"

"Nah. Not when we could go out, claim we have an agreement, and take everyone out for Ice Cream."

"Brilliant idea. Who's paying?"

"Regent, I'd say. He's going to be making jokes the entire time about threesomes and twin fantasies, so let's empty out his wallet."

"Sounds good."

The two walked out of the raging swarms.

Grace looked at Weaver. "Please tell me you didn't turn evil again. I still have arachnophobia from the last time."


	5. Birdcage

Marquis stood at the front of his squard, preparing for the breakout.

"Here's the plan." Said String Theory. "I hit the wall with my planet cracking devices. As soon as a crack appears, probably after a few hours of bombardment, Black Kaze rushes in and opens a passage, and we rush out."

Everyone nodded.

"Now there will inevitably be some of Dragons drones there, and as you sacrifice you lives to distract them, I will be going back to my lab to finish the Sun Crusher. Your sacrifice will be forgotten when I use it to kill everyone."

There was silence for a moment.

"Can we use a differant plan?" Called Teacher. "Preferably one that doesn't require us all to be dumber then my thralls."

String Theory frowned. "Well, I guess we could band together to fight off Dragon's drones, then all run at the same time... But I prefer the plan which has all you losers trapped here."

"Why don't we put it to a vote?" Suggested Marquis. "All those who don't want to die horribly, raise your hands."

Everyone put their hands up.

"It's decided then." Said Marquis. "We all live."

"This plan sucks." Muttered String Theory mournfully, as he activated her planet cracking weapons.

It took roughly three hours for the villains to scratch the wall, at which point, Black Kaze sliced, and the walls fell.

A large cry rang out, as the occupants of the Birdcage charged.

"They're all idiots." Said Marquis, as the inevitable betrayals began.

Gavel walked through the hoard, backhanding everything that apprached a metre of him, tearing through the ranks.

Lab Rat threw formula's everywhere, turning people into literal guinea pigs.

Canary sang a little tune, and everyone nearby stopped, and began attacking everone close to the exit.

"It's a bit pathetic, isn't it?" Noted Teacher, as he walked through the chaos to the exit.

"I must say," Began Marquis, as people around him mysteriously lost their skeletons. "I'm suprised you aren't betraying anyone."

Teacher snorted. "I may be an evil dick, but I'm not _that_ stupid."

Smiling, Black Kaze began turning people around her into chunky salsa.

"She's a bit terrifying, isn't she?" Asked String Theory.

"She's one of the two people capable of permenantly killing someone." Replied Teacher. "She's terrifying by default."

Ingenue had the sudden urge to shout 'Foreshadowing!'

"Well, here we are." Said Marquis. "One step to freedom."

Teacher looked around, back at all the unconsious and dead villains.

Black Kaze was the last one standing.

Then she vanished.

Teacher had just enough time to say 'Fuck' before he found a blade stuck in his brain.

String Theory fell a moment later, and Black Kaze stood in front of Marquis.

"You didn't perma-kill them." Noted Marquis.

"No point." Replied Black Kaze. "If I perma-killed anyone here, I'd run out soon enough, and wouldn't have anyone to kill."

"Fair enough." Replied Marquis.

There was a beat.

"This was fun." Said Marquis. "See you next Thursday."

Black Kaze flickered, and Marquis fell apart on a molecular level.

Shrugging, Black Kaze turned around and walked back to her cell.

* * *

"The really funny part," Dragon said, as she repaired the wall. "Is that I don't even have any special defences here. Birdcage is just a normal prison."


	6. Uber and Leet

"Well." Said Leet. "That went well."

Uber paused to glare at his friend, then went back to trying to take off the Kamui replica.

"I mean." Leet explained. "We managed to pay out all the damages with the donations we got from this stunt, put a few trillion to The Project, and still have enough left over to live like kings for the rest of eternity."

Uber sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, it's not my fault that Broketsu tried to eat me when I put him on. And I promised to make it up to you."

"How?"

Leet grabbed a blueprint from the wall, seemingly at random, and showed it to Uber.

There was complete silence for a minute, before Uber grinned.

"All is forgiven. Sorry for doubting you."

"No problem. Now, pass me that wrench."

* * *

"Leet, my friend, you have outdone yourself."

"Really?" Asked Leet. "I think I could have done better."

"No, seriously, this is the better then that time you made actual Pokemon." Uber remarked.

"I wonder who took those Poocheyena..."

Meanwhile, on the other side of Brockton Bay, Bitch sneezed

"Never mind that." Said Uber. "Now, let's get this thing moving!"

Leet smiled, and pressed a big red button.

The Evangelion stood.

* * *

Armsmaster looked at the giant robot, which was currently ripping Dragon's attack zepplins out of the sky.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

"Didn't we wreck Armsmaster's Jaegar when we did Gundam?"

"He had two. The Endbringer-sized one, and the Endbringer stomping one. We wrecked the Endbringer-sized one."

"Ah."

"Speaking of which, were's Miss Militia?"

There was a sudden explosion, and something walked out of the resulting inferno.

"Never mind."

"I didn't know she was a Gunbuster fan."

* * *

Armsmaster looked at Miss Militia.

"Stop encouraging them." He commanded.

"You're fighting them in a Jaegar, and you're getting mad at me for encouraging them?"

"What's a Jaegar?"

"..."

"What?"

* * *

"This is so freaking awesome." Said Uber, smiling. "Totally makes up for the Kamui."

Leet smiled. "What did I say?"

"That I'd get to be Gamago-"

"About the Evangelion."

"Oh. Never mind."

"...Am I the only one who can hear the Imperial March?"

* * *

"Turn that off Regent." Demanded Skitter.

"No." Countered the son of Heartbreaker. "Fuck you."

"Do what I say, or you won't be able to have kids."

"I wouldn't be so certain." Replied Regent smugly.

"Why not?" Asked the bug controller.

"Uber and Leet's new project? It's biological." Regent clicked his fingers, and the Evangelion turned to Skitter.

"...Oh, come on."

* * *

"Don't worry." Said Leet. "I was prepared for this eventuality."

Smiling he pressed a button.

* * *

"And since you can't kill me now, Grue, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Grunted the former leader of the Undersiders.

"Well, you see, me and your sister-"

The Evangelion roared, and went berserk.

Regent looked at it for a moment.

"...Well, there goes my control."

"What was that about my sister?" Asked Brian.

"Shit."

* * *

"Sweet! We aren't under his control any more!"

"What did I say, Uber? I prepared for everything."

Uber and Leet smiled for a moment, before Uber turned to his friend.

"So... How do we put this under control again?"

The smirk on Leet's face was replaced with one of dawning comprehension.

"...Maybe not _every_thing..."

* * *

Miss Militia looked at the rampaging beast.

"Hey Armsmaster? I've tried everthing I can think of-"

"You have done nothing."

"-And nothing's worked. We may not make it out of here."

"Don't you dare."

"I'm sorry, Armsmaster, this is the only way."

"I'm docking your pay."

"Tell Velocity I'm sorry."

"You started dating him just to make these moments more dramatic, didn't you."

"Goodbye, Colin."

"I'm going to take a nap."

Miss Militia ran at the Evangelion, and pressed the self destruct.

Armsmaster shrugged, and went home.

* * *

"Well." Said Leet. "That went well."

Uber paused to glare at his friend, then went back to trying to take off the Plugsuit.

"Alright, I screwed up there." Said Leet. "But I'll make it up to you. The Project is already half done, and I have the perfect idea for what to do to make it up to you."

Leet grabbed a blueprint off the wall, and showed it to Uber.

"...Barbie?"

Leet's eyes went wide in horror, and he quickly stuffed the blueprint behind his back.

"No. That's not it. It's... This one."

Uber looked at the second blueprint for a moment, before smiling.

"Now, we need to work out the finer details-"

"No Chyssalids."

"-But I think XCOM would be perfect for our next project."

Uber smiled. "Well, let's get to work, Bro."


	7. Slaughterhouse Nine

Bonesaw smiled. The two identical figures in front of her blinked.

Why didn't she think of this sooner? People had similar DNA to the people they were related to. So she could use that DNA to clone completely different people to those she had the DNA for!

Then she just needed to go through relatives until she found a descent Parahuman, and clone them.

When combined with her Future DNA project, which allowed her to clone _future _versions of the people she had DNA for, she could get clones that had experience that the originals didn't have!

Which was why she had two highly-skilled, ridiculously-overpowered Strangers in front of her, despite the original only having been Parahuman for a few wee-

Wait... Who was she talking about? She could have sworn...

* * *

Clone One looked at Clone A.

"So... Wann go troll the fuck outta Regent?"

Imp Clone A looked at her 'Twin.' "Took the words right outta my mouth."

* * *

Siberian sipped her tea.

...Nope. Hero's Skull doesn't make a good cup, either. Maybe Alexandria's?

It _has _to be good for something...

Siberian shrugged, backhanding the projectile that some Cape was throwing at her.

The moon shattered into dust at Siberian's touch, and the Cape responded by throwing an asteroid belt at her.

Siberian smiled. Finally, some fun.

* * *

Mannequin pressed the button on his Orbital Doom Laser, incinerating Alaska in a moment. The resulting heat wave also vaporised most of Canada. Millions dead in a moment, because one Tinker dared to think he could have a family and do Tinker work at the same time.

Idiot.

Bonesaw walked over to him, looking at the screen, showing the feed from his Orbital Camera.

"They died to quick." She said. "This is just like the painting contest we had. You can't just throw a bucket of blood on a canvas and call it art! It needs to have emotion, beauty, an- Mannequin, listen to me."

The Tinker formerly known as Sphere turned to volume up on his internal ipod, nodding at whatever Bonesaw was saying.

...Wait, why was she holding pink paint?

* * *

Grey Boy sighed. "This is seriously what I've been reduced to?"

Glastig Uaine nodded. "Yes. Now hurry, fix it."

Grey Boy sighed again, then waved his hand.

The burnt Steak rewound, and returned to a perfect amount of cooked.

Grey Boy turned to his Mistress. "You know, you should really learn to cook for yourself."

"I could." Glastig Uaine replied. "But this is more amusing. Now, be gone with you. Chevalier will be here for our date any minute now."

* * *

Jack Slash kicked the door down. "Here's Jack!" He declared, as the Orphans screamed.

The old lady in the middle of the Orphanage tilted his head. "Jacob?"

Jack frowned. "How did yo- Wait... Mom?"

Miss Slash smiled. "Jacob! Where have you been?"

"Uh..."

"How's your old friend, Harbinger?"

"He'd doing stuff. I'm doing other stuff."

"Oh." Said Miss Slash. "Your Serial Killer thing."

Jack Slash frowned. "Why are you being to...Not horrified with me?"

Miss Slash patted him on the head. "Oh, it doesn't matter how many people you kill. You have the smallest kill count out of all of your friends, and your power is kind of pathetic compared to, say, Crawler. Did you here about what happened when he fought Lung?"

* * *

Danny Hebert frowned as the earth ruptured.

A cut ran from North to South, going from horizon to horizon. A moment later, another cut, East to West, appeared.

Then, a thousand more cuts, each going a different direction, burst from the ground, utterly destroying the planet.

As Danny died from oxygen deprivation, he heard a cry.

"Who's power is pathetic _now!"_

* * *

Scion blinked.

Oh, this shit again. Why did these people keep breaking this planet?

A wave of his hand later, and the many atoms that were once the planet Earth, all of which were now separated, put themselves back together.

Were those people having fun, destroying this planet? Lung, Nilbog, Ash Beast and Jack Slash had all done it. Maybe he should try...

"Help! My kitten is stuck in a tree!" Cried a young girls voice.

Scion snapped out of his thoughts and went to help.

...What was he thinking of, again?

Meh, probably nothing.


	8. The Undersiders

"For the last time." Said Grue. "My name isn't from Zork. I hadn't even heard of it before I picked my name."

Regent raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He asked. "Then why d'you pick the name?"

"It's Old English. It means 'Creepy,' or 'Scary.'"

Regent paused his game, and looked at his teammate. "Wow. That might be even more nerdy."

"...I just can't win with you, can I?" Asked Grue.

"Nope!"

"And you wonder I took pictures when Cheri-"

Grue suddenly tripped over on nothing, and Regent was suddenly in his face.

"We agreed not to talk about that. _Ever._" Snarled Alec.

Brian looked him in the eye. "What's wrong? You didn't have a problem at the time."

"_I didn't know who she was at the time!_"

"What're we talking about?" Asked Imp.

"Nothing." Replied Alec.

"I'll tell you when regent isn't trying to crush my heart with his power."

Imp shrugged. "Fine. I'm gonna go get a snack."

As she walked away, Alec frowned, and looked over at Imp.

"Is it just me, or does she look older?"

"I'm more curious as to why there are two of her, myself."

* * *

"Sit." Bitch commanded.

"I am not a dog." Replied Shadow Stalker.

Rachael tilted her head. "Yes you are. Skitter, Grue and Vista have all agreed that you are a female dog."

Sophia stared, understanding dawning on her. "...What were their exact words?"

"'Shadow Stalker is a bitch. No offence, Bitch.'"

Sophia Hess facepalmed. "Are you serious?"

"No, Sirius is what I name my dog."

Sophia Hess groaned.

* * *

"Wow." Noted Tattletale. "You really _are _running out of idea's."

No I'm not.

"Yes, you are." Insisted the supervillain. "I mean, come on, the Serious-Sirius joke doesn't even make _sense _unless you happen to be thinking about Harry Potter at the time, and that franchise has already had it's fanfiction run the joke into the ground."

That means nothing.

"Not to mention that I found the last draft for this chapter, which was basically just you writing excuses to quote _Hellsing Abridged."_

Alright, I admit that was crap, but can we please stop breaking the fourth wall? It stopped being funny a while ago.

"You're one to talk about stuff not being funny." Replied Lisa, with a smile.

That was uncalled for.

"Seriously, when you have no idea's for a chapter, stop writing." Tattletale responded.

I have plenty of ideas.

"Not for _this _chapter." Lisa retorts, with a vulpine grin. "You still need to escalate to Nilbog and Lung, and your still building towards Tattletale versus The- Wait."

What?

"What was that. What you just narrated."

Oh, the vulpine grin you have?

"Stop calling it that!"

Why shouldn't I call your vulpine grin a vulpine grin?

"What did I do to deserve this..."

Vulpine Grin Vulpine Grin Vulpine Grin Vulpine Grin Vulpine Grin Vulpine Grin Vulpine Grin Vulpine Grin Vulpine Grin Vulp-

"Oh, fine, I'll stop."

Good. Now, while you ponder on your _vulpine grin_-

"Gack!"

-I'm going to go narrate on Taylor for a while.

"Why does my power make me aware of you."

Because.

* * *

Taylor sat at her desk, staring at her spiders, while music played in the background.

Beside her, Dinah looked around.

"This is really all you do when you're not being a supervillain?"

"Well, sometimes I use a different song."

"So it's true." Dinah noted.

"What?" Asked Taylor.

"That everything you do is creepy." Dinah responded, before pointing at Taylor. "Your next sentence will be 'How is making all the spiders in Brockton Bay dance creepy!'"

"How is making all the spiders in Brockton Bay dance cree..." Taylor trailed off, while Dinah looked smug.

"Tattletale was right." Declared Dinah. "Doing that _is _fun."


End file.
